A Little Note and a Little White Lie
by sarcasticromantic0494
Summary: Harry finds a note that leads to a little white lie from Hermione...


Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of these characters…Believe me, if I did, the books would have turned out WAY WAY WAY diff

_Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of these characters…Believe me, if I did, the books would have turned out WAY WAY WAY different!_

**A Little Note and a Little White Lie**

The pale blond boy waltzed into his Potions class late looking triumphant. He did not receive detention from his godfather, although the girl who walked in with him did. Fuming about it, she sat down, avoiding the gaze of her Potions partner. After she completed the potion, in record time, she went grudgingly back to her seat. Pulling out a book on Advanced Potions, she began to read.

Five minutes later she was poked in the side by the boy's finger. She glared at him. He gave her an adorable, painstakingly cute smile. She glared at him harder. Grinning wider, he placed a piece of parchment on her book.

_Hermione, are you __mad__? _

_Of course I am, you dolt! _She wrote and passed the note back to him. They continued passing the note until the end of the class period, at which time they both went their separate ways, determined never to speak of the contents of that note ever again.

Harry Potter was walked back into the potions classroom to find his misplaced text book. As he retrieved it, he noticed a scrap of parchment on the ground, just below Hermione and Malfoy's desk. He picked it up, obviously curious as to the contents and was shocked at the contents he found.

_Hermione, are you __mad__? _

_Of course I am, you dolt!_

_But why? _

_It shouldn't have happened! _

_And I repeat: But why?_

_Draco, let it rest. It shouldn't have happened!_

_Oh, I suppose, If that's the way you want it! No more little "treats" for you!_

_It won't happen again! It was __amazing,you__were amazing, but it just wasn't right. Not the way you did it! Let it rest…_

_I was amazing?? _

_Oh, yes. The way you did that, so sneaky…well it was amazing, but it shouldn't have happened!_

_Why not?? _

_I'm not getting into this again. Next time you feel like doing that, just tell me. I will probably say no, and you __will__respect that!_

_I suppose, if that's the way you want it! _

Harry's emerald eyes went wide behind his glasses. Racing out of the potions room, he ran to Gryffindor Tower to find his best friend.

Ronald Weasley was sleeping peacefully when one Harry Potter burst into the dormitory and woke him from his slumber.

"Ron! Ron! Wake up!" Harry whispered as loud as he dared.

Ron shot up out of bed, bleary-eyed with drool dribbling down his face.

"Haaaarrryyyyyyy??" His response was slurred and incoherent.

"Ron, you have to read this!" Harry shoved the note into Ron's hands. As Ron read it, his eyes went as wide as Harry's had.

"B-b-b-b-but this i-i-is H-h-h-h-Hermione! She wouldn't!" He stammered.

"Apparently, she did."

"B-b-but with M-Malfoy of all p-p-p-people!"

"Believe me; I was as shocked as you!" By this time, Ron was already dressed and headed for the door, "Ron! Where the bloody hell do you think you're going?"

"I'm going to ask Hermione what _this _is about!" He pointed to the note in his hands, "Are you coming or not?"

Five minutes later, a series of loud bangs woke Hermione from her book induced trance.

Hermione rose from her bed and stomped down the stairs of the Head Dormitory. She flung open the portrait hole and in came two very angry Gryffindors.

"What?" She snarled, fuming that she had been roused from her book for the two numbskulls standing before her.

"Explain." Ron shoved a piece of parchment under her nose. Hermione looked down at it and started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Harry growled. Hermione was still giggling hysterically when she answered.

"I was mad at Draco for rebinding one of my prized books. He did it without asking me!" Hermione said, finally claming down.

At that exact moment, Draco came down from his room, holding a book that looked almost new. The yellowed pages of the book were the only reason the boys new it wasn't.

"I heard you guys yelling and decided to come down and prove it," Draco drawled lazily.

"We weren't yelling!" Harry defended. A bright red blush crawled up his neck and landed at his ears before moving onto his cheeks.

_Embarrassed that he and the Weasel had stormed into the Heads' dormitories over nothing, no doubt_, Draco thought to himself as he smirked inwardly.

"You might as well have. Now, why the hell are you two still here? I would like to get back to sleep if you don't mind."

"They were on their way out, Draco," Hermione replied for them. Hermione glared at them, causing both of them to pale and move closer to the door.

"Good," his voice indifferent as he turned and headed back up the stairs.

Hermione grabbed both boys by the collar of their shirts and led them out of the dormitory, despite their protests that they could do it themselves. After successfully throwing them out, she headed back up the stairs and slipped under the satin sheets of her bed.

A muscled arm slipped around her waist, drawing her closer to the owner of said arm.

"So, you really didn't like shagging in the broom closet before class?" A familiar voice drawled in her ear.

"I am _not_ getting into this again, Draco," She replied with a smile and a kiss as she snuggled into his warm body.

_A/N: SO?? Good? Bad? Just plain ugly? Read and review please!! Please be kind… This is my first Dramione fic…with humor at least._

B/N: I went through this and fixed the paragraphs before I even read it. She has something against her story looking good apparently (we fight over this on every story). But I didn't change much. Maybe I should get angry before betaing. Won't drive her so crazy…  Seekerchick06


End file.
